


This Ain't a Fucking Fairytale

by Aishuu



Series: 31 Ways to Leave Your Lover [25]
Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena, xxxHoLic
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Oneshot, The Livejournal exodus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishuu/pseuds/Aishuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, there was a fairytale; then reality sets in. A story of two meetings between Akio and Yuuko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Ain't a Fucking Fairytale

Once upon a time, a young prince lived in a shining castle, although he did not actually spend much time there. He was Dios, and he was destined to save the people of the world no matter what it cost him.  
  
He had just returned from a rigorous quest – they were never easy – when he heard of another in need of his aid. A princess trapped in a castle of thorns called for him to rescue her. Knowing his duty, he bid his sister farewell and set off on the journey.   
  
The princess lived in a land beyond the seas, but he did not have a way to find her. A village elder advised him to speak to the Witch of Dimensions, who ran a shop that sold anything a man could ever need. Perhaps she had a magic carpet, or could just open a doorway to that destination.  
  
"She'll charge you dearly, but it may be the only way to reach the princess in time," the old man said.   
  
Dios knew there was no price too great. There were some quests which did not end well, and he didn't want that to happen this time. The trapped princess was a kind ruler, beloved by her people.   
  
The elder told him the witch could be found in the forest that bordered the edge of the town, passed the triple waterfalls that most of the villagers drew their water from. Dios had never ventured into the magical woods, but went forth without fear.   
  
After being lost in the woods for nearly a week, he wondered if he was going in circles. His supplies were running low, but Dios never turned back once committed to a path. He was considering his options – practically nonexistent though they were – on the morning of the eighth day when he came upon a stream running through a clearing, with a beautiful woman standing beside it.  
  
He reined in his horse, stopping in front of her. Although he had suspicions of who this was – surely no other would be out in this forsaken place – he didn't voice them. Calling a woman a witch was a dangerous thing. "Excuse me, milady, do you need some help?" he asked.  
  
The woman turned her face upwards, and he saw exquisite features that surpassed the beauty of all the princesses he'd ever met. There was a quality about her that he found appealing, but also repelled him. He didn't have time to think on that, though, for she was answering his question.  
  
"I was hoping to get a drink, but I forgot to bring a cup," she replied.  
  
Dios didn't need prompting. He slid off the saddle, and went through his bags until he found a golden cup that had been given to him on a previous quest. Going to the stream, he dipped it into the clearest part before offering the cup to her.  
  
She took it, and drank deeply. "That hits the spot," she replied, with a smile curving her red, lush lips and showing just a hint of sparkling white teeth. "What are you doing out here, Prince Dios?"   
  
"I'm looking for the home of the Witch of Dimensions," he told her.  
  
"You can look all you want, Your Highness, but you're not going to find it," she told him as she handed the cup back. "I can sell you nothing."  
  
His suspicions on her identity confirmed, he remained calm. "I am rich, and I will pay whatever price you demand. There is a princess that needs my aid."  
  
"You cannot pay because you own nothing of yourself," the witch replied, and her smile faded. For a second, she appeared sad, but he was never sure if that was a true impression or just his wishful thinking, because her expression was suddenly clear. "In exchange for your kindness, though, I will tell you a ship leaves weekly from the docks on the other side of these woods. If you press on, you should catch the next one."  
  
It was a practical plan, he supposed, but not what he'd expected. A witch was supposed to work in magic and offer sage advice. Feeling a little gypped, he thanked her and went on his way, hoping he would be in time to save the princess.  
  


* * *

  
He met her a second time after there were no fairytales left, just the fractured remains of a prince who'd been imprisoned by his sister. With the knowledge of the world at his fingertips, Akio returned to see her.  
  
She was by the stream again, and this time he was world-wise enough to know what she was. The aura Dios hadn't recognized was one Akio was familiar with – sensuality, a connection to the world and recognition of her own body. She was still the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.  
  
"Hello, Fallen Prince," she said. She smiled at him, but there was little warmth in it.  
  
"Would you like a drink?" he asked her, producing a silver cup from the backseat of his car.  
  
She laughed. "Not of water, your highness."  
  
He offered her a smile of his own, then pulled a bottle of wine from the passenger's side. "Would you like to have a seat?"  
  
She accepted the wine, but not the second offer. "I don't go anywhere unless it's under my own power, Fallen One."   
  
This was a woman who knew what she wanted and who could take care of herself. He found the concept novel, although irritating. He poured himself a glass, and slid out of the car, sitting down on the stream bank. A second later she joined him, although she was careful to sit out of his arm's reach.  
  
They drank silently together, plowing through nearly two bottles of the best red wine. As they reach the bottom of the second, he decided to make his offer. "I want to revolutionize this world, Dimension Witch," he told her. "What is the price of that?"  
  
A thoughtful look crossed her face. "That is not a power you possess anymore. When Dios was locked away from you, you lost that."  
  
He set his glass aside, and moved closer to her. She didn't pull away, and he smiled as he caressed the long column of her neck with knowing fingers. "Tell me how to regain it," he told her. "I will reward you."  
  
"You cannot pay what I ask, because there's nothing you're willing to sacrifice," she said. She caught his fingers just as they were about to trail over her breasts. "You will not be the one to cause the revolution."  
  
Unused to refusal, he blinked as he tried to process what she was saying. She used that moment to rise to her feet, slipping out of his grasp. A second later she vanished between the trees, leaving him alone with the car.  
  
This time he knew how to swear, and he cursed her for leaving him without an answer to his demand. It wasn't until he was halfway back to his prison that he realized that she had implied that someone _could_ revolutionize the world, even with the power of Dios locked away.  
  
Akio would have to find that person, and make them serve him.


End file.
